


Empty

by suhokyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhokyun/pseuds/suhokyun
Summary: inspired by the song empty (PVRIS).





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just a warmup for some other writing i did but it wasnt so bad so i posted it here. 
> 
> TW: attempted suicide

“You took these starving limbs, tried to see.  
Tried to see what they could be,  
But I thought I’d be something.  
I thought you’d complete me,  
That you’d erase all the pain that I felt in my brain.  
If you filled my heart with love,  
Then you’d fill my voids above.  
Now you see, that didn’t change a thing.”

There was a clap of thunder that shook through Junmyeon and his hands coiled tighter around the edge of the paper you’d left him as he read your parting words. A tear slipped past his lower lashes and slid slowly, almost calmly down his cheek as his lip trembled. He was too late.

He knew you’d been struggling with thoughts like this for a long time. He’d always assured you that he was there, that you could talk to him about anything. You said you were fine, and he trusted you. Suddenly he felt naïve. How could he just believe that? This was his fault. He could have pressed you to talk to him, he could have seen this coming, he could have prevented you leaving him like this. There was a sudden lick of anxiety in his stomach that maybe you were contemplating something worse than just leaving him. He had to find you.

Rushing out of his apartment with his phone to his ear, he called you. You weren’t going to pick up, he knew this, but he just needed you to know he was there, and that he cared. He couldn’t let you leave like this. The elevator was engaged when he ran to it and Junmyeon instantly turned to bolt down the stairs, going over on his ankle a little but the pain able to go unnoticed under the panic as he pressed the button to call you again. It rang out.

Junmyeon reached his car and called you again through the car’s system as he pulled away from the apartment complex. Where would you be? His mind ran flickering memories of dates he’d taken you on over the past year, dates he thought had made you happier, made you better. Had he done anything? His tears were dangerously blurring his vision as he drove and Junmyeon cursed as he floored it through a red light, not checking either way before r after the horns of other cars reacted to his move, a panic setting in he’d never felt before.

He didn’t think he knew where he was going. He realised when he had driven to the bridge that he did. It wasn’t how he remembered it. The water was dark, and the sand on the beaches looked coarse and cold, and the trees blown by the thunderstorm that had set in during his search were much less of an inviting forest than they had been when he had brought you here. When he’d brought you here, the water was warm, and the bottom was visible, teeming with fish and other life. The sand was fine and soft to the touch, and slid down to the water in a slow gradient. The trees were bright and newly flowering. You weren’t stood on the bridge then, either.

You heard him shout over the rain and ignored it. The white shirt you’d taken from him before you left was plastered to your skin and it burned where the rain hit you through it. He called again, closer, and you turned. His face paled and his lips moved to a horrified stutter, reaching out a hand as he moved closer. You looked to where your toes hung slightly over the edge and moved them back and forth. The water looked black. You were scared of the dark.

Junmyeon’s heart leapt in his chest as you turned back the water from him. Your arms lifted to balance yourself as you leaned forwards and he choked slightly.  
“No,” He said, more to himself than you. His voice was raw and he didn’t know from what. He couldn’t form any kind of sound without his throat scratching. What were you doing?

He moved to reach out to you and you were gone.

Instantly Junmyeon launched himself over the railing of the bridge. Someone called out during his fall, he could hear it before he hit the water, and then he could hear nothing. The current was weak, he knew this, but the storm and the late hours made the water almost black. He caught a glimpse of the white of his shirt, sinking, and struggled to dive after it. Why was he doing this? Why were you doing this? Did you want to be saved? Was it selfish of him to keep you where you didn’t want to be? In all his life, Junmyeon thought, that if there was ever a moment that he would allow his own selfishness it would be now.

His hand gripped your wrist and you felt limp.

Days had passed before you left the hospital. The doctors agreed to call him when you were discharged, although Junmyeon refused to force you to come to him. He wouldn’t be the first to contact you. If you didn’t want him, it was regardless whether he thought you needed him or not. He had waited for the call, and when he got it, he thanked the staff and waited. He waited two days.

“Junmyeon?”


End file.
